vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet Master
Summary The servant of Himeji Wataru, Puppet Master is shrouded in mystery. Despite being classified as an Alternative Magical Girl, she appears a lot less robotic than other Alternative Magicals, has intelligence and is capable of speech and communication with humans. She was created by Himeji to assist him in hunting the magical girls of the 9th generation in order to perform a ritual that would give Himeji the godly power of The Demon to create an universe in his image. Puppet Master has the ability to use all of the powers of every alternative magical. It is later revealed that Himeji has created many Puppet Masters in order to assist him in kidnapping Fukumoto Tsukune, the last magical girl of the 8th generation and Kii Kogami, her childhood friend, in order to bring those two together to give birth to the final magical girl of the 9th generation. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on the Alternative Magical they mimic Name: Puppet Master, Pepe-chan (by Himeji) Origin: Magical Girl of The End Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alternative Magical Girls Powers and Abilities: Power Mimicry, Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Varies depending on the Alternative Magical she mimics Speed: Supersonic+ (Caught a punch from transformed Hana-chan). Likely higher, possibly Instantaneous with teleportation. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Showed no apparent injury when sent flying by Coco's telekinesis, but a dozen of them were destroyed by transformed Hana-chan in a single blow.) Regeneration and Immortality make them very hard to kill. Stamina: High Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Unknown. As an Alternative Magical they should supposedly have magical wands, an Alternative Magical's source of power as well as main weakness. However, they appear to use their power using their hand. Intelligence: Normal human intellect. The only Alternative Magicals with human intelligence and capability of speech in base form without using power (like Hana-chan) or upgrading (like Alternative Magicals created by Tonogaya) Weaknesses: Supposedly powerless without their wands and die permanently without regenerating if their wands are broken. However, their hand appear to be their main source of power and all Puppet Masters have shown the ability to regenerate from being blown to tiny pieces, including their hands, thus making their weaknesses Unknown. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Power Mimicry: True to their names, Puppet Masters' unique ability is the mimicry of other Alternative Magicals' abilities. By putting the index and middle fingers of her right hand to her lips, a Puppet Master can use the ability of an Alternative Magical, with her right hand acting like that Alternative Magical's magical wand. Her face in this state also resembles the face of the Alternative Magical whose power she copies from, albeit still with her signature facial markings (symbols on 2 cheeks and lipsticks). So far the main Puppet Master (the first one created by Himeji) has copied the powers of: :* The Hands M: Can recreate a target area of up to 1 km in diameter in the palm of her hand. Anything that is crushed, poked, etc. in her hand's version happens to the actual space as well. :* Parasite M/ Hana-chan: Can boost her physical ability to catch a punch from transformed Hana-chan. :* Repel M/ Coco: Can send her target flying with a force equivalent to 6 tons by extending her right hand toward the target in the same manner Coco sends her target flying by pointing her magical wand at it. :* Small Large M: Can grow to gigantic size and increase her physical strength proportionally :* Explode M / Liv: Can make the target explode by extending her right hand toward her opponent, in the same manner that Liv blows up her target by pointing her upgraded magical wand at it. PM Hand.png|Mimicking The Hands M PM Hana.png|Mimicking Parasite M PM Coco.png|Mimicking Repel M PM Sumoraji.png|Mimicking Small Large M PM Liv.png|Mimicking Explode M * Teleportation: With the same hand gesture Puppet Masters can also teleport. * Regeneration and Immortality: Puppet Masters can regenerate at a level that even surprised Hana-chan, who regenerated from just her severed head with Quick Reverse. Anai Miu had to fuse with Hana-chan to cut a Puppet Master at a cellular level in order to negate this regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Of The End Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Variable Tier